


Here

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Here

"Bird's are pretty".

Tara hums watching the tiny, little feathered critters flying above them and jumping from tree branch to tree branch . "Yes,they are".

Buffy sighs heavily. Her eyes squinted from the sunlight shining in the backyard where her and Tara are laying under a tree.  
"So fragile yet so free. They can go anywhere yet they end up road kill or electrocuted".

"Perhaps they were reckless".  
Tara turns on the green grass to look at the slayer who's on her back . Hand on her stomach still. "Or perhaps they didn't have their magic crystal ball to warn them of the danger's they were to face in their futures".

"Maybe". Buffy agrees softly."Maybe it's just fate".

Tara reaches across placing her hand on the small but strong tan hand that's resting over the slayers injury. "Is this because of what happened last night?".

"I got staked with my own stake Tara".Buffy growls out  
"If you hadn't been there ....

"I was there.. maybe it's my f-fault you got h-hurt".Tara takes her hand away and sits up . Her eyes down unable to look at her girlfriend. 

Buffy quickly pushers up , forgetting about her injury and hisses, clutching her stomach at the shooting hot pain. "Tara, this isn't your fault ".She takes a shuddering breath . "This is on me ... I'm going to take a look at some of the old watcher's journals . Try and get a understanding of how and why the previous slayers ...she trails off seeing the tears running down her girlfriends cheeks."Tara". She reaches out cupping the wiccans wet face and wipes the tears away with her thumb then brings their lips together , brushing her lips softly with the full lips she can never get enough of. She brings their foreheads together and closes her eyes . "I'm here love".

Tara sniffles. She nods against the injured woman. Her hand on her girlfriends steel bicep and gently squeezes . "You're here".


End file.
